Challenge: 30 Day Drabbles
by amillionyears
Summary: Posted for the '30 Day Drabble' challenge on tumblr. A collection of unrelated drabbles, Klaine, Kurt, or Blaine centric.
1. Lunches and Labradors

**Prompt:** Beginning

* * *

"Kirk!"

Laughing, Kurt unclasped the child from her car seat. He settled her on his hip and bumped the car door shut, turning and surveying the building before walking in. He glanced around, smiling at the bright, welcoming colors and toys scattered haphazardly around the floor. It was homey.

"Hi!"

Kurt glanced over as a man entered through the doorway. A small boy clutched onto his finger, a toy bear dangling from the other hand, and his eyes were red and puffy; it was obvious he had just finished crying. "I'm Blaine, the teacher," he introduced.

Kurt's gaze shifted back to Blaine and he felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. This man was _gorgeous._

"I'm Kurt," he replied. He bounced the child on his hip, "and this is Penny. Say hi to Blaine, Penny!"

"Hi," she said tentatively. Kurt eased her down onto the floor. She lingered for a moment, clutching his hand tightly.

"Hi Penny," Blaine greeted cheerily. He wiggled the finger the boy was holding on to. "This is Thomas. Why don't you two go into this room over here and play with the other kids?"

Once he had ushered the two children into the room, he leaned back against the door with a sigh. "Thank goodness Penny didn't cry. The beginning of school is traumatizing for some kids. God knows why I chose to teach preschool, of all things."

Kurt laughed and added, "Or why you chose to teach at all."

Blaine smiled cheekily and walked over to where his desk was shoved in the corner. He scanned the stacks of papers and picked one up, handing it over to Kurt, "Here's most of the basic information. It's got the school's phone number, pick up time, and lunch menu," he said. "I don't like to brag, but Penny is in good hands."

"I can see that," Kurt commented. Blaine blushed. "And oh! That reminds me, I left Penny's lunch in the car. I'll be right back." He slipped out of the door and descended the front steps down into the parking lot. He took a while to find the lunch box; Penny had managed to wedge it in an impossible position below the driver's seat. Once he had it in hand, he climbed back up the steps and reached for the door, only to have it pulled out of his reach.

He stumbled forward and crashed into Blaine, sending them both toppling to the ground in front of the doorway.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Kurt mumbled. It didn't seem to click right away that maybe he should get off of Blaine.

"I- you smell nice," Blaine blurted.

Both of them blushed and Kurt crawled off immediately. He brushed the dirt from his clothes, looking up only to find that Blaine was pointedly avoiding his gaze. He laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Blaine. I _do _smell nice; it's no secret."

That seemed to resolve any of the tension in the air. Blaine chuckled softly.

"Well, here is Penny's lunch," Kurt said, handing over the lunchbox. He hesitated a moment before asking, "Do you want to go for coffee later?"

"I- but you've got a kid," Blaine stammered. "I mean, unless you're a single parent. I mean, that's completely okay! I- I just-"

"Blaine!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Relax. Penny belongs to my step-brother, Finn. He had work this morning and so did his wife, so I took her. I'm gay and single and childless, unless you count my cat. So how about that coffee?"

Blaine quit rambling and his shoulders slumped with a soft sigh and a smile. He answered, "I'm gay and single and childless, too, unless you count my Labrador. So yes."

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! Once I post the other days I've completed you can also keep up with the drabbles on my tumblr, linked in my profile.

The cover doesn't belong with me, but with the original poster/post (also on tumblr). I only slightly modified it to fit the format.

For those of you keeping up with The Games We Play, I hope to update that as soon as I can. However, I haven't had the time or inspiration to complete any of the prompts. Thank you for all of your patience!

Read and review, if you will. :)


	2. Hair Gel and Bronzor

**Prompt:** Accusation

* * *

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

They faced each other, eyebrows raised and arms folded across their chest. Kurt said, "Oh, don't play that game with me. Where's my bronzor?" He glanced back at the bathroom counter top at his various facial products toward a small space where his bronzor was supposed to be.

"More importantly, where's _my _hair gel?" Blaine demanded. He waved his hand at the medicine cabinet, where the space next to his Aspirin was clearly missing something.

"I didn't take your hair gel, Bla-"

"Oh, please. You always try and hide it! Where is it this time, under your pillow?" He was already slipping out of the bathroom and shuffling over to their bed. He threw the tangled sheets onto the floor and checked behind the pillows, grumbling when he found nothing.

All the while Kurt continued, "Blaine, I need the bronzor. And I thought we settled this ages ago. I swear I stopped putting it in your lotion!"

Blaine stumbled out of the bedroom, tripping on the discarded sheets, and into the kitchen. He opened a few cabinets and rummaged through them. "I have a class in half and hour and you know how New York traffic is. Just tell me where it is, Kurt."

"Tell me where my bronzor is!" Kurt shouted back. "And I told you, I didn't-"

He froze in the doorway on his way after Blaine.

_"Woof!"_

The dog's tail thumped madly against the carpet. He was in the middle of chewing off the lid to the bottle of hair gel. Kurt's bronzor was scattered across the floor.

"Blaine, come see this."

Blaine curiously poked his head out from the kitchen and immediately let out a loud laugh. He walked over and knelt by the dog, ruffling his fur, and looked up at Kurt. "Sorry babe, guess Bradley here fooled us both," he apologized.

Kurt glowered at the mess and grumbled, "We're getting him a kennel."

* * *

**A/N:** SLAP DAT ASS

That will be all.


	3. Cartwheels and Speeches

**Prompt:** Restless

* * *

"Daddy," Elizabeth whined. "I'm bored!"

Blaine glanced at his daughter, then at his husband who sat a few rows away. "Can it wait a minute, honey? Papa is nominated for an award in a few minutes."

"No," she replied. "I need to stretch. Pronto!"

He sighed loudly, running a hand over his face. "No, Lizzie-"

"Daddy! _Please."_

"Fine," he caved, "but we can't stay out there long, okay? We have to be here when Papa gets nominated."

"Yay!" she squealed happily, already bobbing up the aisle toward the main lobby. Blaine trudged after her, glancing back hesitantly as a group from _Evita _performed. The sight was gone and replaced with the black wood of the double doors as he stepped into the lobby

"Lizzie!" he groaned when he saw that she had run out into the parking lot. He followed her and glanced around, spotting her cartwheeling on an open space of lawn just outside of the building. "You can't cartwheel there, Lizzie, that's professionally landscaped," he scolded, walking over and scooping the girl into his arms. He checked his watch, wondering if they should head back. "Come on, it's almost ti-"

"No!" she insisted. "I have to do one more cartwheel!"

Sighing, Blaine said, "Alright, but you can't do it here. Go find somewhere else."

He shuffled after her when she darted off in search of another grassy area. He found her just on the skirts of the parking lot, already prepared for another trick. Once she successfully executed it she marched back up to her dad. "Alright! Let's go watch Papa get his pony."

"Tony," Blaine corrected, latching on to her hand and leading her back inside.

"And lastly, I'd like to thank my husband Blaine and my daughter Elizabeth. I couldn't have done it without you," Kurt thanked, smiling brightly to the audience. Award in hand, he made his way back to his seat.

And Blaine had missed it all.

. . .

"So, what did you think of my speech? I've been planning it for _ages."_

Blaine shuffled uncomfortably. He glanced at Lizzie in the back seat, where she was curled up in her booster seat and sound asleep. "I actually didn't," he admitted. "I'm sorry. Lizzie got restless and you know I can't resist her. Gosh, Kurt... I-"

Kurt stopped him by putting a hand on his knee. As the car crawled to a stop at the next stoplight, he looked at Blaine with a reassuring smile. "It's a good thing I've got it taped then, huh?"


	4. Kisses and Paper Snowflakes

**Prompt:** Snowflake

* * *

They kissed slowly, their lips sliding together smoothly, tongues dancing. Kurt could feel a piece of paper crumple beneath his fingers as he leaned forward, pressing into the kiss. Blaine hummed and murmured, "Love you," before his lips were crashing back against his boyfriend's.

Burt cleared his throat in the doorway. "Don't forget about the windows, boys."

Kurt flushed, detaching himself instantly. Blaine's cheeks were slowly heating up as he fumbled to get the scissors back in his grasp.

Kurt had explained to him that it had always been Hummel tradition to decorate the windows for the holidays. But when the two sat down in the living room to make some paper snowflakes, they had gotten a little sidetracked.

When Blaine looked back up from cutting into his paper, Kurt was hovering by the window. He held one of his snowflakes to the glass. "Do you think we should stick them, or hang them?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Either one works, I guess."

"Hm." Kurt pondered for a moment, eyeing the snowflake critically. Finally, he decided, "We'll do both."

Just as he was about to turn and grab the tape and string, however, a flash of white caught his eye. He pressed his face against the window and shouted, "Blaine!"

The other boy looked up from his work. "What?"

"It's snowing! The first snow of the year!"

Blaine grinned, setting aside the crafts and scrambling to his feet. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. "Race you outside!"


	5. Sleep and Birthday Showers

**Prompt:** Haze

* * *

"Wake up, sweetheart," Kurt whispered, snaking his arms around the other boy's waist. He toyed with the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers and pressed the other hand against Blaine's bare stomach.

Blaine rolled over and snuggled into Kurt's side. He groaned. "M'tired, Kurt. Lemme sleep."

Smiling, Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, it's your birthday. I've got a whole day planned for us. You need to get up."

"M'tired," Blaine repeated.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, who hummed his content and sloppily kissed back. "You're adorable when you're sleepy."

There was no response from Blaine, who only cuddled further into Kurt's side. With a soft sigh, Kurt gently pried off his boyfriend's limp arms and rolled out of bed. There was a muffled groan of protest, but Blaine made no further move to pursue his boyfriend's warmth.

"Well, I guess you'll miss your first birthday surprise."

Blaine peeked open one eye. "What?"

Kurt leaned against his bathroom door frame with a smirk. "A shower."

Blaine slowly pushed himself onto his elbows and rubbed his eyes. "For both of us?" At Kurt's nod, he scrambled to join his boyfriend in the bathroom, all of his sleepy haze forgotten.

After Kurt pulled his pajama top over his head, he gave Blaine's ass a light squeeze. "Happy birthday, Blaine."


	6. Dinner Dates and Kitchen Fires

**Prompt:** Flame

* * *

Kurt spotted the fire at the end of the hall. Staggering, he lumbered off in the other direction, and after only seconds he was forced to drop to his hands and knees, coughing and spluttering as smoke filled his lungs.

He didn't know how it happened. He didn't know how long it had been before he realized that his kitchen was in flames. His goldfish were probably dead.

It was supposed to have been a good night. He had a quick, hour-long design class from six to seven and then he was going on a girl's night out with Rachel and Santana. They were going to the new, fancy Italian restaurant at the end of the block, right next to the fire department.

Of course, those plans were no more.

The smoke had become unbearable now. Kurt's slow crawl came to an abrupt stop as he collapsed. He couldn't breathe. He could hardly move. His eyes squeezed shut, burning from the thickness of the smoke. The image of the orange-yellow flame he'd spotted at the end of his hall burned on the back of his eyelids, taunting him. Mocking him.

He groaned. Just as he was about to slip further out of consciousness, a pair of strong arms hooked under his arms and hefted him up. A muffled voice spoke, "Don't worry, bud. Captain Anderson's gotcha."

And then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** So... I tried angst. I don't really think it's half bad, but it definitely isn't one of my favorite works of mine. Oh well, here you guys have it; enjoy!


	7. Red Ties and Death Plots

**Prompt:** Formal

* * *

"Red or black?"

"Red," Kurt replies without hesitation. "It's always been your color. Why do you - _oh_."

He stares at the reflection of Blaine in the mirror, managing to hold his laughter for all of three seconds before he snorts, "Wow, Blaine."

"What?" he questions curiously, blinking his big, hazel eyes, "What's so bad about this?"

He seems genuinely clueless and Kurt can't help but laugh again, "_Blaine," _he giggles, "Have you seen what you're wearing?" He glances down at his ensemble, "Well, yeah-"

"When you asked what color I thought you meant for your tie, not your whole _outfit._

_"_I'm hopeless," Blaine groans. He throws his hands in the air with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, you're lucky you have me," Kurt states as he slips past his fiance and into the bedroom of their shared apartment. Blaine walks over and perches on the edge of the bed, watching as Kurt digs through the closet for something suitable.

"…and I swear, Blaine, if you ever buy another hoodie from Aeropostale I will rip your head off with my teeth-"

"That's great and all," Blaine interrupts, "but aren't you supposed to be helping me out instead of plotting my death?"

He scoffs, "Relax, Blaine. You decided to get ready _three hours _early, I don't really think you could be late if you tried. Now get out of that hideous thing; I have the perfect outfit."

Without hesitation, Blaine undresses, stepping out of everything but his boxers. He can feel Kurt staring and he smirks. "Babe," he reminds, "Outfit?"

"Right," Kurt swallows and hands him the clothes. "Here."

Blaine took the outfit with another smug look, earning himself a glare from Kurt who promptly slid out of the room to check on dinner. With a soft chuckle, Blaine began to dress.

"Oh, _Blaine." _

He wheels around to see Kurt staring at him from the doorway, smiling brightly and saying, "That outfit is _perfect." _

"Yeah," Blaine grinned, "Yeah, I agree."

"Well, aside from the fact your collar is crooked and you are still godawful at fixing a tie."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Oh, give me a break, Hummel."

"Never," Kurt grins, "You'd think with years of Warbler experience and me around, you might be better at these things."

"No one's quite as nit-picky as you," he teases, eyeing Kurt as he smooths out the collar and meticulously fixes the tie before giving it a light tug, pulling their bodies close together.

"You know you love me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N:** Fun fact! I wrote this in January and found it and used it.

This has been your daily fun fact.

Enjoy!


	8. Muddy Sweaters and Broken Promises

**Prompt:** Companion

* * *

"Daddy! I met a new friend!"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he smiled down at his daughter as she climbed into his lap. He bounced his knees, sending Lizzie into a fit of giggles. "Are you going to tell me about them?" he asked.

Her curls bounced as she nodded. Blaine stilled his knees. "Well, they're really nice and funny and cute and sweet. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. I didn't ask." He furrowed his brow, about to question it when she continued, "They really like to play and chase things and I think they liked my sweater, too. But they got mud all over it when they tried to hug me."

Blaine laughed, glancing down at the large, muddy stain on the front of her sweater. Kurt would have a fit.

"Do I get to meet this new friend?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah! I don't know if they're still there or not, but we can look," she answered, grabbing for her dad's hand and tugging him along.

. . .

"Papa, guess what?"

Kurt stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on the front of his apron. His eyes immediately found the stain on his daughter's sweater. "Lizzie! What did you _do? _Roll around in the mud all day?"

She huffed and crossed her arms impatiently. She repeated, "Guess _what?"_

As he wiggled his daughter out of her sweater, Kurt sighed. "What?"

"I met a new friend at the park today!"

"That's nice. What's their name?"

She shrugged. "We haven't decided yet."

At that moment a puppy stumbled in through the front door, Blaine not far behind. It skittered across the hard wood, nearly colliding with the walls, and barked. Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Before you say no-"

"Absolutely _not."_

"Lizzie promised to take care of it and if she breaks that promise, I'll buy you anything you want from the new Alexander McQueen collection."

Kurt bit his bottom lip and the two other Anderson-Hummels gave him pleading looks. The puppy barked happily.

"Alright. You've got a deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh wait, I don't have anything to say...


	9. Car Parts and Sweaty Chests

**Prompt:** Move

* * *

"Now if you'll just grab that box of tools over there, Blaine - careful, it's heavy - and bring it to the shed to I can get this bike out of here, that would be great."

Kurt sighed. "I told you, dad, you shouldn't be moving things. It's bad for your heart." He jumped off the hood of his dad's truck, trying to get past the mountain of boxes full of car parts to no avail. He huffed; why his dad chose to move everything out of the garage and into the shed in the backyard was beyond him.

"Relax, Kurt. The things got wheels and my heart is just fine," Burt insisted. "Now do me a favor and help out here. The stuff isn't going to move itself."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt knelt down and picked up a few boxes. "What's the point of this, anyway?" he asked as he rounded the corner of the house and toward the gate leading to the backyard. Burt followed behind him with the bike.

"We're gonna give Carole some room for her car in the garage. Not to mention it's about time to sort through all that junk anyways."

Kurt nodded and placed the boxes down just inside the shed, glancing inside to make sure they were usable car parts before standing and brushing off the invisible dirt from his pants. He watched Blaine rush back toward the garage and rolled his eyes fondly; really, the boy was too helpful for his own good.

He liesurely made his own way back, not in the slightest bit eager to help. What he saw when he finally made it back made him stop in his tracks.

Blaine had taken off his shirt.

And he was sweaty.

And his arm muscles were tightened as he struggled with the weight of a heavy looking trunk.

_Okay, _Kurt admitted silently, _there are definitely pros to emptying out a garage._

* * *

**A/N:** I have a need for these even when I have nothing to say.


	10. Bossy Friends and Engagement Rings

**Prompt:** Silver

* * *

"Rachel, maybe we should just give up. This is the seventh store we've been to. Maybe it's a sign..."

Rachel glared harshly at Blaine, who was toying with the silver band of his promise ring. She marched over to him and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "Absolutely not, I am not letting you back out of this. You two were meant for each other, Blaine, and we'll go to every goddamn store in New York if it means finding the perfect engagement ring." She circled him and gave him a light shove toward the counters. "Now go look."

Sighing, Blaine admitted defeat and shuffled over to the glass counter. He declined with the standard, "no, just looking," when the worker asked him if he needed any help. Rachel scoffed and quickly corrected, "Yes, please. We're looking for an engagement ring."

"Anything specific, ma'am?"

The short brunette thought for a moment. "Well, something for a guy, firstly," she began. "Something... unique, but not gaudy. Not too simple. White gold."

"A specific price range?"

When Blaine made to answer, she shushed him and insisted, "Nope. You can't put a price on love."

The man nodded and went off in search for any rings matching their requests. Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Rach," he muttered. "You know more what I'm looking for than I do."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Anything for my gayfriends."

The clerk returned a few minutes later with a small, red velvet box. He said, "It's been in storage for a while and may be a little dusted, but we'll polish it free of charge." He opened the box.

Blaine's breath hitched.

He could see the proposal, in the centre of Central Park on an early Saturday morning. He could see Kurt, smiling, looking breathtakingly stunning wearing his custom-designed suit as Burt led him down the aisle. He could see the honeymoon with the two of them at the top of the Eiffel Tower, snacking on crepes and gazing over the city, wrapped in each other's arms. He could see the night that followed, full of love and soft kisses and gentle touches under the blankets.

He nodded.

"It's perfect."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh gosh, this turned out kind of serious. I'M NOT GOOD AT SERIOUS GUYS HELP.


	11. Pouring Rain and Thai Food

**Prompt:** Prepared

* * *

Kurt didn't know it was going to rain.

He groaned, halting in the main lobby of his building and watching the water pour on the New York City streets. A woman with a newspaper held over her head hurried in, muttering, "It's _pouring _out there!" He stared outside for the longest time before he gave in with a sigh and walked out into the rain.

It was like stepping into the Antarctic. He circled his arms around himself and began attempting to call a taxi. When he finally managed to get a driver's attention, the cab drove up and successfully splashed a puddle of water all over him.

He glared at the man as he climbed in, making a mental note not to tip as the car pulled off of the side walk.

Of course the evening traffic was terrible. It was at least an hour and a half later when the cab pulled up to his tiny apartment in Manhattan.

He paid the driver, promptly ignored the tip jar, and got out. The rain was still relentlessly beating down and the clothes that had somewhat dried on the ride over were, once again, thoroughly soaked. At least now he could call in for Thai and take a long bath.

He fumbled to get the key in the lock with shaking hands. Once he finally managed to get it in, he opened the door, only to be captured in a warm, dry, and familiar embrace.

He pulled away. "Blaine, you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" he said incredulously, holding Blaine out at arm's length.

Blaine took in the other's appearance. "Kurt, you're _soaked_! What happened?"

He glanced down at himself, shrugging, all previous negativity forgotten. "I wasn't prepared for the rain," he answered. "But Blaine, you're_ here," _and he couldn't hide a giddy smile.

"I am," Blaine nodded. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him into the living room. "Rachel let me in. Now go get out of those clothes, I bought Thai."

Kurt smiled softly and ducked in for a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! This one was kind of quick so I'm not sure if it's the best, but I'm satisfied. Your thoughts would be appreciated in a review! xx


	12. Jersey Shore and Cheesecake

**Prompt:** Knowledge

* * *

To: Blaine

_Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?_

To: Kurt

_I don't know, I was planning to watch the Jersey Shore marathon... _

To: Blaine

_Come on! Carole's cooking dessert tonight, and it's common knowledge that Carole makes the best cheesecake. Besides, we need to plan our Halloween outfits. _

To: Kurt

_Halloween? But there's a Jersathon that night!_

To: Blaine

_Blaine!_

To: Kurt

_Alright, alright. I'll be there soon. :)_

. . .

"I never thought this leopard print fabric would come in handy," Kurt mused, running the needle through the cloth. He snapped his fingers. "Pass me the cake."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine slid the plate over to his boyfriend and went back to spraying his white T-shirt. Kurt continued, "I can't believe you talked me into this. You and your Jersey Shore..."

"Well," Blaine countered, "_you _wanted to dress up as the Kardashians."

"Touche."

Blaine added, "For the record, though, you _totally _have the right ass."

* * *

**A/N:** Eep, writer's block struck with this one. Oh well, something is better than nothing!


	13. Ruched Gowns and Dressing Rooms

**Prompt:** Denial

* * *

"Absolutely not. That gown is awful."

Kurt pressed his fingers to his temples, groaning in frustration. This was the _seventeenth _gown and they had already extended their appointment by half an hour, and so far none of the dresses had even come close to acceptable.

Rachel sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing out the folds around her midsection where the gown was slightly too big. "Come _on, _Kurt. It's silk, long, one-shouldered and ruched. And it comes in the _exact _blue you asked for. What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!" Kurt squeaked. Just as he was about to launch into a tirade, the consultant chimed in.

"Excuse me Mr. Hummel, I'm afraid we can no longer continue the appointment. Is this gown a go, or...?"

"No. I would rather my girls go in the nude." Blaine hurried to correct his fiance's bluntness, apologizing and thanking the person for their time. As they made their way out of the shop, he looked at Kurt, aghast.

"What are you thinking, Kurt?"

"It's _Delilah's!_" He threw his hands in the air. "The best custom-made bridesmaids gown in all of Manhattan. Everyone knows that. They should have the right dress!"

"That's no reason to be rude," Blaine muttered. Kurt sighed.

"I know, sorry. It's just stressful."

Blaine grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together. "We'll find the right one in time. Don't worry."

. . .

"Ugh, this suit is all wrong," Kurt muttered. His lip curled distastefully as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"At least we finally managed to find the right bridesmaids dresses," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, his eyes still fixed sadly on his reflection. "I guess this one is a no, then," he said as he began to drag himself back into the dressing rooms. The door closed loudly behind him.

"You know," Blaine called out, "you could always go in the nude!"

"Shut up!" Kurt called back, but there was no mistaking the distinct sound of a giggle that followed.

* * *

**A/N:** This is what happens when I watch Say Yes to the Dress at one or so in the morning. As always, thoughts are appreciated!


	14. Windy Days and Autumn Leaves

**Prompt:** Wind

* * *

"No, Blaine, I think it went the other way!"

Blaine nodded, shifting his direction and shuffling along the path. He heard Kurt say, "I told you today was a bad day to go for a hike," but when he looked back to see Kurt smiling up at the canopy of autumn leaves, he knew his boyfriend wasn't being spiteful, and even laughed when he said, "I'm never letting you borrow my clothes again. That was my favorite scarf!"

Soon the forest they were walking through gave way to a field. Blaine grinned when he spotted the bright blue scarf. It twitched as the wind pulled it in another direction, and before he could even tell Kurt he found it the other boy was I already running ahead.

Blaine watched with a goofy grin as Kurt sprinted after his scarf, finally catching it and beaming with pride as he held it up for Blaine to see. Blaine slowly walked toward him.

Kurt glanced around. "Wow, this place is beautiful," he said. "We should've taken this trail a while ago."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. He looked up when Kurt slowly wrapped his scarf back around Blaine's next. "You liar."

Kurt snorted. "I'm _your _liar." He gave the end of the scarf a little tug and lowered him self onto the yellow-green grass. Blaine followed and once Kurt had let his head fall to the ground with a soft, quiet _thump, _straddled his hips and leaned in for a long kiss.

"You know," Blaine said when he pulled away, "Carole's dinner is probably done."

Kurt's eyebrows rose and he captured his boyfriend's lips again. "I don't care."

* * *

**A/N:** Nice and fluffy, just how I like it. Anyways, not much use for the A/N today, but do have to say you should all make time to go see Brave if you can. Disney has done a great job once again!

As always, read and review!


	15. Bed Sheets and Bushy Hair

**Prompt:** Order

* * *

Blaine peeked an eye open.

Kurt had his arm slung around his waist, but somewhere during the night it had lost it's grip and was now hanging limp. Their hands were still knit together, but with ease Blaine managed to get his fingers out of the hold. Slowly, he rolled out of bed.

He took a moment to grin down at his boyfriend. He was beautiful when he slept, relaxed. He had a faint nose whistle and whichever hand that wasn't holding Blaine's curled in the sheets. His shirt hiked up and showed off a bit of his stomach, unless he hadn't had the energy to put his shirt back on the previous night. And Blaine's favorite part was his hair; it was rumpled and hung down in his face.

Which reminded Blaine of his own dilemma.

He stifled a groan when he saw his hair in the mirror. He had lost the gel somewhere between sweat and sleep and it was back in his usual bush.

Shuffling over to his boyfriend's vanity, he glanced down at the array of skin and hair care products. He sighed, picking up some cans and reading the labels, tucking them in his arm when he didn't find what he needed.

Finally, after much searching, he found the hair gel.

It didn't take long for him to style it. After all, he didn't want to gel it down like he usually did; Kurt would notice. He smiled when he finished, satisfied, and set back to work placing all of the products in order.

By the time he finally made it back to bed, Kurt was already beginning to wake up. He fluttered his eyes open as Blaine pulled the covers back over his legs. "Where'd you go?" he mumbled.

"Had to pee."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and the other snuggled into the touch. He smirked.

"Nice try, Blaine," he said, "but it went frizz control, gel, and _then _hairspray."

* * *

**A/N:** Basically this is my speculation on how Blaine's hair got past Kurt after all of their nights of wild and passionate lovemaking.

That's all.


	16. Thanksgiving Dinner and Family Tradition

**Prompt:** Thanks

* * *

"So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't have any."

Kurt stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What?" he asked incredulously, which earned another shrug from Blaine.

"My parents are going to Puerto Rico to visit family," he answered. "I'll be home alone."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not having it. You're coming to my house on Thursday even if I have to drag your here by your two front teeth," he said. Blaine shifted restlessly and made to protest but Kurt shushed him. "No one deserves to be alone on Thanksgiving. No exceptions."

. . .

"This turkey is delicious, Mrs. Hudson."

Carole smiled. "Call me Carole, dear," she insisted, "and don't thank me, thank Kurt. I was a bit busy with the stuffing this time around, which would probably explain why this is the best Thanksgiving turkey we've had in years."

Kurt beamed. "Thanks. The secret's to - _Finn! _You can't have the pie yet! You have to wait until it's time to watch the movie."

"Why put the pie out, then?" Finn grumbled.

Blaine asked, "Movie?"

"Hudson family tradition," Carole answered, "we always watch a movie and eat dessert after dinner. Which reminds me, why don't you start us off on our thanks, Kurt?"

"Right." Kurt nodded. "I'm thankful for my family, of course," he began. "I'm thankful for my voice and my talent and my fashion sense. And I'm also thankful for the new cover of Vogue, I mean _wow-"_

"Kurt," Burt warned.

"Sorry, sorry. And last but definitely not least, I'm thankful for my handsome, sweet, talented boyfriend and that he gets to be here with us today."

Blaine's face split into a goofy grin. Kurt smiled back softly and jumped in surprise when his boyfriend's hand caught his thigh under the table.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to skip the traditional movie for just _one _year.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay updates! I'm off to Jackson now (but don't worry, I'll still write and update). :D I'd also like to note that this is slightly inspired by what I wrote for the next Love at First Snapshot chapter.

That is all!


	17. Blue Paint and Picture Frames

**Prompt:** Look

* * *

"How does that look?"

Kurt placed the last picture frame on the fireplace mantel. "Yeah, looks good," Blaine said from his spot on the couch. With a happy smile, Kurt turned to the open box beside him and pulled out a few more items.

"Do you think this vase would look better in the bathroom or in the kitchen?" he asked. "Keep in mind that I plan to repaint the bathroom a light blue to open up the space."

"No offense, Kurt, but I don't really care."

Kurt frowned and made his way over to his boyfriend, who was wearing one of his heartbreakingly sad looks. "Honey," Kurt said, "what's wrong?"

"I - it's just," Blaine sighed, "I love to help you, Kurt, and you know that. I'm so happy you got the internship and got to move here, but being here is just like rubbing the salt in the wound, knowing that for a year you'll be miles away, making memories in this apartment without me. Besides i- it's your apartment. You should decide what looks best."

Kurt slipped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "A year's worth of memories without you are no good," he said. "And it's not just my apartment, Blaine. It's _ours_. When this year is over you'll be moving in with me. I have no doubt in my mind."

"But what-"

"I've said it twice and I'll say it again, Blaine. I'm never saying goodbye to you. I mean it."

The corners of Blaine's lips curled into a small smile. He leaned in slightly to give Kurt a kiss, and what he had planned for to be chaste quickly turned heated. Kurt was the first to pull away.

"So, you're here for another night," he whispered, sliding his hands down Blaine's arms. "What do you say we go break the bed in?"

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go, guys! For those of you who are reading Love at First Snapshot, I should have an update by Friday, or at the least Saturday, since I'm out of town and those chapters are way longer than these drabbles. Hopefully from there I can get back to updating Wednesdays. :)


	18. Sunscreen and Icy Water

**Prompt:** Summer

* * *

"Ugh. It's so _hot."_

"Well, it's summer," Blaine said, "and it certainly isn't going to be cold."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it," he muttered, fishing around in his bag for his sunscreen. When he found it he popped open the lid and squirted some in his hand. "It's only June. Imagine what the heat is going to be like in August."

"Quit complaining," Blaine said with a laugh. "You're the one who said you needed a car wash."

"I do," Kurt admitted as he rubbed the sunscreen into his skin, "but that doesn't mean you have to do it."

"I was counting you helping me."

Kurt laughed. "I'd still be inside if I didn't plan on helping, Blaine. You think I'm just going to let you wash my car by yourself? Now put on some sunscreen while I fetch the hose, you don't want to burn."

"Yes, _mother."_

Kurt huffed, smiled, and proceeded to trudge around to the side of the house and begin to unravel the hose after turning it on. Once uncoiled he dragged it back around to the front.

Blaine was no where to be seen.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out. He dropped the hose and poked his head around the side of his Navigator, "Where'd you - _oh!_"

Blaine had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. He stood there, dripping onto the concrete and shivering despite the heat with a glare directed right at Blaine. "Why would you _do _that?" he shrieked.

He shrugged. "You said you were hot."

"Mhm," Kurt muttered. He took a step forward. "Then you wouldn't mind a hug then, would you?"

Even when Kurt was soaking wet, Blaine couldn't say no.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, fluff and playful!Klaine. Fun fact: this was mildly inspired by my trip to the carwash today, in which my cousin's car was so dirty we had to go in twice! At least the people were nice enough to give us the second one free. :)

Read and review, lovelies!


	19. Lima Losers and Chocolate Cupcakes

**Prompt:** Transformation

* * *

"Wow, dude. This place looks amazing."

Kurt nodded with a bright smile. "I would hope so," he said, "I've spent what, six months trying to renovate this place? It's a miracle I even got it to look this good. Now go, dad needs you in the tire shop early this morning."

"Aw, man, but I just stopped by," Finn complained, but when Kurt raised and eyebrow he gave him his classic stare he hurried out the door.

Kurt watched his truck drive off back toward Lima and sighed. He loved his new bakery and prided himself in everything he put into it, but in the process of staying in Ohio, just on the border of Lima and Westerville, he'd broken a promise to himself - a promise to get out of this place and make something of himself. Of course, he was fresh out of high school and still had time for New York, but before his NYADA application was rejected it had always been graduate, pack, leave; after all, the only thing worth staying for was his family, who supported his dreams in performing firmly. But due to a lack of plans he was stuck, at least for another year.

His thoughts were cut off when his first customer strolled through the door and the bell on the door gave a soft chime. He bit his lip to keep from gasping. This boy was _handsome._

"Hey," the boy greeted as he fished for his wallet. "This is a nice little shop you've got here," he said. "You've sure worked a miracle in changing it from the dump it used to be. What was it, an abandoned factory?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I'm pretty crafty. So, what can I get you?"

"Oh, I don't know. What would you recommend," he leaned forward a bit and read Kurt's name tag, "Kurt?"

"I'm the cook. Of course I'd say just about everything is good."

Blaine laughed. "Confident," he said, "well, I guess I'll have one of these." He pointed to a small, chocolate-coated cupcake in the glass display. "You can't go wrong with chocolate in the morning."

With a small smile, Kurt knelt down to fetch the cupcake and conversationally asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Blaine."

"Blaine," Kurt repeated. He was delighted with the way the name rolled off of his tongue. "Are you still in school?"

"Senior year," Blaine answered. He took the wrapped cupcake from Kurt and handed over a five dollar bill. "You're not much older than I am, are you?"

"I graduated last year," Kurt said. He watched as Blaine unwrapped and bit into the cupcake. Kurt had to duck his head to hide a furious blush at the sound of Blaine's moan.

"This is absolutely delicious!" he gushed, cupping a hand under his mouth to stop the crumbs from hitting the floor. He tucked the remainder of the treat back into the bag and glanced at his watch. "I've got to get back to Dalton now but I'll definitely stop by tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt said, and as he watched Blaine saunter out of the shop, he figured there might be _some _good things in Ohio.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, this one isn't my favorite so sorry if it's not up to par. I'm in a rush.

Anyways, thoughts are appreciated and thanks for everyone's support! :)


	20. Pink Bikes and Mailboxes

**Prompt:** Tremble

* * *

"Alright, sweetie, I'm going to let go now. Is that okay?"

"_Yes,_ Papa! Hurry up already!"

"Impatient as ever," Kurt commented before giving one last push before releasing his daughter's bike. She wobbled unsteadily for a few feet before she balanced the bike, and with a cheer continued down the neighborhood block. Kurt sighed in relief.

He leaned against the side of the car and watched Lizzie ride around in the streets. He heard the front door open then close before Blaine trotted up next to him with a goofy grin.

"Looking good, Lizzie!" he shouted.

Her curls bounced as she turned to look at Blaine.

And then she hit the mailbox.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt groaned. He hurried across the street to where she fell, Blaine not far behind him, and knelt down beside her.

Her lower lip trembled and her eyes welled with unshed tears.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry!" Blaine said. "I didn't mean for you to fall," he apologized, "I'm sorry, honey. Please don't cry. Sssh, come here."

She snuggled into her father's embrace. He picked her up and settled her on his hip, rubbing slow, soothing circles into her back while Kurt put down the kickstand on her bright, sparkly pink bike. Blaine continued, "I'll give you anything you want. I'm sorry."

"E-extra ice cream?" she sniffled.

"Of course."

She squirmed to get out of her father's hold and jumped down onto the pavement. Kurt and Blaine watched as she got onto her bike again, a smile on her face, and drove back toward the house in a fit of giggles.

"Did I just get played?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I believe you did."

* * *

**A/N:** I think I have a slight obsession with daddy!Klaine. Whoops!

Anyways, to the LaFS readers: You should be getting your update today, promise! I'm just waiting on it to get through beta-ing. :)

Thanks everyone!


	21. Beach Towels and Red Wine

**Prompt: **Sunset

* * *

"Tell me why I let us honeymoon here again?"

"Because the flights to Paris were absurdly expensive and we've already got tickets to Fashion Week there in a few months," Blaine grinned, flicking some more water in Kurt's direction. He flinched away from it and glared.

"I swear, if you get my hair wet..."

"Then your hair will be wet."

"Smartass."

"Yeah, but I'm _your _smartass."

Kurt couldn't hide a smile at that because it had an entirely new meaning now. _His _Blaine. It didn't matter where they were, in the Bahamas or in Paris, because they belonged to each other now and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Come on," Blaine said as he started to wade out of the water, "there's wine in the cooler."

Kurt followed after him and settled down on their beach towel, making sure to hide under the shade of the umbrella even if the sun was already beginning to sink under the horizon. He watched Blaine fumble around in the large red ice chest for a few minutes before he produced two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Glasses?" Kurt asked. "Fancy."

Blaine smiled and poured the drink into the glasses. He handed one to Kurt and settled down on the towel next to him, snuggling right up to his side and resting his head on his shoulder, watching the sunset.

"To us," Kurt said as he raised his glass in a toast.

Blaine clinked their glasses together. "Husbands."

* * *

**A/N:** Married!Klaine gives me all the feelings. :)

Aand, I don't have anything else to say. Read and review, sweet hearts!


	22. Sketchbooks and Pickup Lines

**Prompt:** Mad

* * *

"Ugh!"

Blaine heard the cry from his spot on the living room couch. Ignoring the episode of the _Bachelorette_, he shifted and called out to Kurt, "What's wrong?" Seconds later, another groan followed by the sharp slap of a pencil against paper gave him his answer.

He stood and made his way into their small bedroom. Kurt was hunched over the small work desk shoved into the corner, head in his hands. His pencil rolled off of the table.

"Aw, baby," Blaine mumbled. He walked over behind Kurt, placing both hands on his shoulders and glancing at the abandoned sketchbook, "Going crazy over your designs again?"

"Insane," Kurt admitted, sighing into the touch as Blaine slowly started to knead his tense muscles.

"Want a massage?"

Kurt hummed before saying, "Last time you offered things went a _lot_ further than a massage. This is probably just another ploy to seduce me."

"So?" Blaine said. He leaned in and whispered, "Maybe you need a little_ anatomy_ lesson."

"That is the worst pick-up line _ever."_

"But did it work?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Klaine. Just screw each other into the mattress already.

Oh snap, we need some censorship up in this A/N! And more tea!

Anyways, I'm slightly drunk (off of tea, I assure you. No underaged drinking allowed) so I'd better stop. Remember to send me your thoughts!


	23. Paper Cranes and Color Schemes

**Prompt:** Thousand

* * *

"So I don't know much about wedding gifts," Burt began, "I usually had my late wife, Elizabeth, or Carole do the work for the weddings we attended. Both times I married I got the typical stuff; house ware, some gift cards, and songs from my kid's Glee club. But I wanted to do something special for Kurt and Blaine."

Kurt smiled as Blaine squeezed his hand underneath their sweetheart table. Burt set down his beer and Carole helped him out of his seat. Gently shrugging off her hand on his shoulder, he walked over to the gift table and reached underneath.

What he pulled out was beautiful.

It was a large, square cork board. Attached to it were strings of paper cranes in hundreds of different colors and patterns, varying in shape and size.

"A thousand origami cranes is a Japanese tradition in which the wedding gift is given by the father. I know none of us here are Japanese, but I figured we ate enough sushi to qualify." The crowd laughed. "According to my extensive research on Google, it's meant to signify a thousand years of happiness and prosperity. I'm sure Kurt and Blaine will have no problem with that.

"I'm so happy these two found each other, even if I had to listen to days on end about how _dreamy _and _flawless _and _talented _Blaine was," he paused as there was another collection of laughter. "Blaine was there when Kurt needed him most, and I'm forever thankful these two found each other. I- I," he cleared his throat, trying to hold back the swell of emotions. Kurt mirrored his expression. "I wish these boys all of the happiness in the world. A thousand years of it."

As he gently set the cranes back down on the gift table and took his seat, the guests erupted in applause. Kurt wiped at his eyes and Blaine squeezed his shoulder, though he wasn't doing much better himself. Once the clapping and emotions died down, Burt raised his glass.

"To Kurt, Blaine, and a thousand years of happiness."

Everyone cheered.

After downing his drink, Kurt had to wipe his eyes again. Blaine glanced at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kurt assured with a teary-eyed smile. "Just worried that we might have to repaint our bedroom."

Blaine's brow furrowed. "Why's that?"

"As beautiful as they are, not one of those cranes matches our color scheme."

* * *

**A/N:** There's something off about this one to me, but I can't put my finger on it... Anyways, I was happy enough so here you guys go!

R&R, lovelies! :)


	24. Carole's Brownies and Remote Controls

**Prompt:** Outside

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, where did my mom put those brownies she made the other day? I looked everywhere for them and I couldn't fi-"

Finn paused when he heard a moan from downstairs. Shrugging it off, he bounded down the last bit of steps and stopped outside of Kurt's bedroom door. There was a loud, "_Blaine_," and his hand hesitated mid-knock. Wait, wasn't the bedroom door supposed to be _open?_

"Come on," Kurt said, "we're running out of time!"

"I'm going, I'm- shit."

"What? Did you drop it? Oh my god, Blaine, you dropped it!"

"I got it, don't worry. Just… there. Okay."

There was a moment of silence. Finn waited for a few moments in his spot outside of the door, and just as he thought it was safe to go in, Kurt spoke.

"Blaine, you put it in the wrong way," Kurt huffed.

Finn could hear the sheets rustling before Blaine replied, sounding frustrated, "I'm trying, babe."

"Come on, you've done this before, haven't you?"

"Not as often as you might think."

As the pieces of conversation began clicking together inside of Finn's head, he wanted to turn and bolt back up the stairs and pretend he didn't know what his little brother and his boyfriend were doing, but his feet remained glued to the spot. Plus he _really_ wanted those brownies.

"Is that right, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! Now just push in a little farther…"

Finn's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard Kurt squeal in delight, and despite what he might find on the other side, he stormed into the room.

"I can't believe you two!" he exclaimed, "Using Burt and Carole's date night to do… stuff. And while I'm here! I didn't - you're supposed to - I-"

Kurt and Blaine were glancing at him curiously. He stopped waving his arms long enough to see that they were sitting, fully clothed and at least two feet apart, on the bed. Blaine held a remote in his hand.

"I - what?" Finn gaped.

"We're watching the new episode of America's Next Top Model," Kurt said, his cheeks beginning to color as he realized what that must have sounded like, "and Blaine dropped the remote and didn't know how to put the batteries back in."

"I thought you guys… um, I- I'll just- I'll get out now," Finn muttered. He shuffled over to the door, and before he could run for it, Blaine asked,

"What were you doing outside of the door, anyways?"

Finn looked at the ground. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, uneasy under Kurt and Blaine's accusatory and inquiring stares.

"All I wanted were brownies."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, a day late (for legitimate excuses)! Today's should be coming in sometime later tonight. :)

Don't forget to review!


	25. Hot Cocoa and Bowties

**Prompt:** Winter

* * *

"Here, I made us hot chocolate."

"Oh, thanks," Blaine said, taking the offered mug and smiling at the way it instantly warmed his hands. Kurt took the spot on the couch next to him and snuggled up to his side, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's side and pulled him in closer.

With a soft sigh, Kurt leaned up and pressed a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend's nose. Blaine giggled and went back in to capture another, but this time on the lips.

When he broke away, he said, "You know, winter is my favorite season."

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Why is that?"

"Because I get to snuggle with you by the fire and drink Carole's delicious hot chocolate," Blaine said. He took a sip of his drink and added, "Plus, if I wore that Christmas tree bow tie you gave me in spring it would just look silly."

Kurt laughed. "I guess that makes sense."

"What's _your _favorite season?"

"I don't know," Kurt said thoughtfully with a shrug. He tapped the side of his mug, brow knit in concentration. "I look best in winter clothes and flowers in spring are beautiful, but I'm going to have to go with summer."

"Oh?"

With a playful tug on the hem of Blaine's shirt, Kurt explained, "I get to see you without _this."_

The other boy laughed and set his cup of cocoa aside, gently prying away Kurt's and placing it on the table as well. When he was finished he pulled Kurt in for a slow, passionate kiss, only to break away moments later and mutter, "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, boys, you're not following your schedule~!

Anyways, ta-da, enjoy, review, and have a nice day. :)


	26. Forest Trails and Will o' the Wisps

**Prompt:** Diamond

* * *

"Shh, Angus. Settle down boy. It's just me."

Kurt ran his fingers through the stallion's glossy black mane. He nuzzled into the horse's neck, closed his eyes, and breathed in the scent of the castle stables. After standing there for a few seconds he pulled away and mounted, checking to make sure his bow was securely in place before steering Angus out of the stables.

The early morning air was cool and crisp and thhe autumn leaves and rising sun each cast a faint orange glow over the castle grounds. Kurt kicked Angus into a run.

Hooves thundered as Kurt steered his horse down the familiar trail. Kurt's eyes wandered around the familiar forest scenery, and this time his targets were ignored in favor of the view and the fact that today he planned on using his bows for the hunt.

The horse slammed to a halt.

Kurt flew.

"Angus!" he hissed angrily, glaring over his shoulder. The horse stomped uneasily at the edge of the stone circle. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, boy, you've been here before. You don't think you could've given me a warning?"

Kurt stood and dusted himself off. He unstrapped his bow from his shoulder and snatched and arrow from his quiver before walking forward, past the stonehendge and further into the forest. He listened carefully and watched for a sign of wildlife.

The first sign of movement came from a tree not far to his left. He pointed his bow in the direction and slowly drew back his arrow, steadying his breathing, and shot.

That was when he saw the wisp.

Whatever animal he had managed to hit fell to the ground with a resounding _thud. _Kurt's head shot to where the small blue ghost hovered at the beginning of another forest pathway.

He dropped his bow and walked.

The wisp disappeared and reappeared a few feet forward. Kurt's eyes widened in curiosity and he continued forward, whispering, "I can't believe it. A _wisp."_

The pattern continued until the trail was replaced with a large clearing overlooking a cliff. Kurt's breath hitched; the rising sun reflected off of the ocean below, causing the water's surface to sparkle like diamonds below. A lone figure sat at the edge.

Kurt managed to get a few feet closer before the person looked up with honey-hazel eyes and a mop of curly hair.

"They say the wisps lead you to your fate," the boy said.

Kurt's eyes widened. "How did you know the wisps led me here?"

"I heard you talking to yourself," he chuckled. As Kurt slowly took the unoccupied space of grass next to him, he introduced himself, "I'm Blaine," and extended a hand.

Kurt shook it, and after a moment's hesitation he said, "... Kurt."

* * *

**A/N:** This is inspired by the new Disney movie, Brave, and also posted for Klaine AU Friday. I had a longer one but that got deleted somehow last night. *sad* Anyways, R&R!


	27. Movie Nights and Bedside Drawers

**Prompt:** Letters

* * *

"I think my dad and Carole watched it last night. I'll go see if it's in his room."

Blaine nodded and Kurt closed the DVD cabinet, shooting Blaine a smile before making his way down the hall toward his father's bedroom. Burt and Carole had left an hour ago to go see a movie, leaving Kurt and Blaine home alone (well, with Finn, who was cooped up in his bedroom and playing Call of Duty). They had decided to have a movie night of their own.

The bedroom door creaked as it opened. Kurt shuffled over to the dresser and started his search for the movie.

Once it was clear that it wasn't anywhere in that area, Kurt made his way over to the bedside table and perched on the end of the bed. He turned on the lamp and opened the drawer, smiling when he saw the cover of _Bridesmaids _staring up at him. He reached for it and picked it up, but paused when something else inside caught his eye.

He carefully grabbed the old letter and unfolded it.

It was a letter from his mother to his father. Her handwriting was just like his; small, curly, and neat. From what Kurt read it must have been from when his parents were younger (and his mother was in quite a bit of trouble for "going steady" with his father). It was signed with:

_Yours truly,_

_Lizzy._

Kurt hadn't noticed that he was crying until a tear fell and smudged the old ink. He wiped at his eye before bringing the old letter up to his face and smelling it. It smelled like _her._

"...Kurt? Did you find it?"

Kurt glanced over his shoulder. Blaine was hovering in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, making his way over and sitting next to Kurt on the bed. He glanced at the paper in Kurt's hand and mumbled, "Oh."

"I-I just miss her sometimes," Kurt admitted. He folded it and placed it back in the bedside drawer. Blaine snaked an arm around his waist.

They sat there as Kurt slowly calmed himself down. After a while, Blaine broke the silence.

"Still want to watch the movie?" he asked.

"Not really," Kurt answered. He drew Blaine closer to him. "C-can we cuddle instead?"

Blaine smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

**A/N:** Got a little angsty with this one, oops! I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review! :)


	28. Girls' Nights and Shirley Temples

**Prompt:** Promise

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Rachel, no!"

"But you promised to have a girl's night out with me!"

"Not at a _strip club!"_

_"_You'll thank me later," Rachel said. She looked over at him a flashed him a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes and, with a sigh, allowed her to drag him into the building. They went through a quick ID check before heading into the main part of the club.

The place was loud and crowded. Rachel giggled and jumped up and down, pointing to the stage as the MC introduced the first act of the night. "Isn't he hot?"

Kurt gave the man a quick look. "He's a bit thin and his hip roll is off, his mouth is too big, and that hair color came from a bottle."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Spoil sport," she muttered. "Why don't you go over to the bar and get tipsy? You're much more fun when you're drunk. As for me, I've got some dollar bills to spend..."

Kurt pretended to gag as Rachel lost herself in the crowd. With a sigh, he decided at least _one _drink wouldn't hurt and made his way toward the bar, slipping into a stool and waiting for the bartender to show.

Moments later he stepped out through the swinging doors. "Sorry, ran out of ice," he said when he spotted Kurt waiting. He slung his towel over his shoulder. "What can I get you?"

Kurt shrugged. "Surprise me."

"You don't seem like you're enjoying yourself. Not the strip club type?" the bartender guessed, pulling out a glass from a cabinet followed by a few bottles of alcohol.

"No," Kurt answered. "In my opinion, you're better looking than _that," _he gestured vaguely behind him toward the stage.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself," the man said. He passed Kurt his drink. "One Shirley Temple, on the house. I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt," he said. Before raising his glass to his lips, he asked, "Your shift wouldn't happen to end any time soon, would it?"

"Half and hour," Blaine said. "Save me a dance?"

Kurt nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

**A/N:** I like this one! And that's all I gotta say.

Review? *Darren eyes*


	29. Parking Meters and Styrofoam Cups

**Prompt:** Simple

* * *

"I can't believe we have yet to find our perfect New York coffee shop," Kurt said, pulling the car to a stop at the stoplight. "Rachel reported a new one just around the corner on her way to rehearsal today. Want to check it out?"

"Sure," Blaine answered. "I have to be at class in an hour, though, so we'll have to make it quick."

"Alright."

It only took a few minutes until Kurt was parking along the sidewalk outside the building. He dug around in his pocket for some spare change and dropped fifty cents in the meter before following in after Blaine.

"I'll get it if you go find us a table." Blaine nodded and Kurt fell in line behind a few other customers. A few minutes later he was stepping up to the counter, his and his boyfriend's coffee orders on the tip of his tongue. Before he cold say anything, the man behind the counter said, with a wink,

"Hey, babe, what can I get you?"

Kurt blushed. "Tall non fat mocha and a medium drip."

"Can I get your name?"

"Kurt," he said.

"Well, Kurt..." he said, scribbling in black sharpie along the sides of two Styrofoam cups, "Give me a call if you get tired of your date. Also, that'll be seven fifteen."

Kurt handed over the money and shuffled over to the side, sighing. He cast a look toward Blaine over his shoulder, only to find his boyfriend beaming back at him with his rainbows-and-sunshine smile. He smiled back before grabbing their drinks from the barista.

"One medium drip," he said, sliding into the seat across from Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Tha- Wait, what's that?"

Kurt glanced down to where he was looking. "Oh, the guy at the counter was flirting with me," he explained. "I guess he wrote his number on the side of the cup..."

Blaine's smile slipped and Kurt watched his eyes flicker dangerously at the man who had flirted with him. Quickly, before his boyfriend's jealousy cold escalate, he grabbed his hands from across the table. "_Blaine_," he said. "How many times do I have to tell you? I love _you,_ sweet and simple."

Blaine's shoulders relaxed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's alright," Kurt assured. He took a long sip of his coffee before saying, "So, I guess this isn't our coffee shop?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Alright, then," Kurt said, "we'll try somewhere else."

* * *

**A/N:** Please forgive any errors, I'm missing a "u" key and have to copy and paste. I'll fix any errors tomorrow! :) Review!


	30. Hospital Beds and Baby Blue Blankets

**Prompt:** Future

* * *

"One last push..."

Elizabeth cried out, gripping the side of the hospital bed in one hand and squeezing her husband's palm in the other. She did as the doctor said and pushed hard, and before she knew it the loud, piercing wails of her first child filled the room.

"You did it, Lizzie," Burt said. "You did it."

She fell back onto the bed with an exhausted sigh. The nurses wiped the baby down before bundling him up in a soft blue blanket and presenting him to his mother.

Gently, she took the child into her arms as Burt knelt down by the bed beside her. She could barely keep her eyes open, but as she glimpsed into the face of her baby her heart fluttered with joy. "He's beautiful."

Burt wiped his nose. "Yeah," he muttered, "he is."

Elizabeth laughed softy. "I remember when you were throwing rocks at my bedroom window senior year. And to think, here we are, starting our future. Our family." She traced her finger down the baby's cheek. Burt brought her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"Excuse me," one of the nurses said, "we need to take the baby in for his check up now. Elizabeth, you should probably rest."

With a nod, she handed over the bright blue bundle and settled back into the bed. Burt kissed her forehead just before she fell asleep.

A doctor poked his head in the door.

"Can we get a name for the birth certificate, sir?" he asked.

Burt glanced back at his sleeping wife. He nodded.

"Kurt," he said, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, is the last day really here?

I'll start by saying this was really fun! It gave me something to do with my summer and I'm sure I've gotten tons of writing experience out of it. :) But the best part by far was all of the feedback; thanks everyone! You're all so supportive and sweet.

Until next time, review!


End file.
